


Brotherly Love

by TheOtherWinchester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherWinchester/pseuds/TheOtherWinchester
Summary: Monkey see, monkey do.





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a totally innocent moment between the young twins. It's not meant to be taken as the twins being a couple or as twincest.

Things could get crazy at the Weasley house sometimes. With six boys running around, three still in the process of getting potty trained, things definitely got hectic sometimes. Which is why the entire family loved lazy weekends at the Burrow.

It was lazy Saturdays like this that made it all worth while. Molly, Arthur, Fred and George were all in the living room; Fred on the floor playing with blocks Arthur brought home from work and George laying down on the couch next to Arthur, who was reading a muggle newspaper. The other boys, Bill, Charlie and Percy, were around the house somewhere doing who knows what, and little Ron and Ginny were both taking naps in their nursery. It was nice. Molly was knitting, by hand, which is something she’s started doing less and less as the children have grown. Arthur was completely enthralled in his muggle newspaper.

“Oh, Arthur. I really have no idea why they fascinate you so much, muggles.” Molly said teasingly. 

“They survive without magic, Molly. How is that not fascinating to you?” 

Noting that Arthur missed her playful tone, most likely due to lack of sleep caused by work (There were some toilets that were biting muggles in the rear near Bristol), Molly finished off her line of knitting work. “What would you like for lunch, dear?” She asked in a vain attempt to prevent Arthur from going on a tangent.

“I’ll have whatever you’re making, Molly.” He answered sweetly.

Molly set her knitting down and gave her husband a peck on the lips before waddling into the kitchen.

“You know, honey, muggles have these bath toys called rubber ducks. It’s very fascinating. Some of them even have a squeaking mechanism.” He said while placing the newspaper on the end table and getting up to follow his wife into the kitchen. Before he made it all the way though, he was stopped by Fred tugging on his pantleg.

“Daddy, why do you and mummy kiss each other?” Fred asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

“It’s because we love each other.” Arthur answered.

“So, when you love someone, you kiss them?” Fred asked, in the way that children do.

“Yeah, son. When you love someone a lot, you kiss them.” Arthur said while mussing his son’s hair.

“Okay, daddy.” Fred started walking away, which Arthur took as an invitation to leave. Arthur walked into the kitchen and continued talking about rubber ducks, much to Molly’s amusement.

George was wide awake after hearing his mother mention lunch, so he joined Fred in playing with the blocks. It didn’t take long before Molly was ringing the meal bell, notifying her boys that lunch was ready.Fred leaned over and quickly kissed George. 

“I love you, George.” He said matter of factly.

“I love you too, Fred.” George answered, smiling.


End file.
